wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Medication
Medication is an unfinished experimental film started by Giovanni Colantonio and Sutton Dewey. One day, while Doug Linse was out hanging out with his girlfriend, the two decided to go to his house and make a film with his brother. With no plot in mind at first, they filmed a scene. After this they slowly began to think of a plot surrounding what they had shot. Excitedly, they decided to film the skit unbenownst to Doug every time he was out. Soon, they premiered the footage to Jack Samels. Jack was unimpressed with the scene, as were G and Dewey upon reflection. They decided to continue the film that night and flesh it out better. However, Jack began screwing around. This lead the crew to make Facebook: The Movie instead. =Plot= Two brothers are living together. One of these brothers is on medication that he must take every day. If he does not take his pills, he dips into a world of dellusion. One day, he forgets to take his pills and he is soon confronted with bizzarre visions. He sees Doug Linse playing guitar. He then sees Santa Clause (Playing drums) who invites the guy to follow him. The brings him upstairs, where he controls him like a marionette. Eventually, the man is 'killed' by a mysterious figure. This sends him into sleep, and he wakes the next morning out of the dellusion. Expanded Overview The cast began to rethink the plot after this scene was filmed. The expanded idea became about a dystopia where everyone is on medication. One day, the guy accidently doesn't take it and sees this dellusion. He is confused, but he returns from it and continues the habit. One day, his love interest (And neighbor) disappears. He thinks back to when she complained about the medication and promptly goes off his pills to find her. He discovers that the pills are used to make people see normalcy. Therefore, the brain blocks out anything out of place. Thus, if someone goes off their pills, they become basically 'invisible' to those on the pills. The man's brother realizes what has happened, so he goes off his pills to save his brother from the 'real world.' If he is caught off the pills, he is at risk of being captured by the government. But as the man spends more in more time in the real world, he finds it increasingly harder to exit it. The skit was also supposed to use symbolism to explain its points. For example, the Santa figure was meant to represent illusion, as in the illusion of the medicated world. Him using the protagonist as a puppet was meant to show that he is a pawn in this illusion. Cast *Man (Sutton Dewey) *Brother (Giovanni Colantonio/Jack Samels) *Santa (Greg Linse) *Doug Linse (Giovanni Colantonio) =Trivia= *Like in The Doug and Allie Skit, G wears some of Doug's clothing to portray him. He is filmed in a way that makes him look exactly like Doug beacuse of this. *The skit also had an alternate, interpretive idea. In the other scenario, the world was not a dystopia. Instead, the brother was just delusional and looking for an excuse to go off his medication. Once he goes off it, he loses his sanity, making him think he is on an amazing quest. *The cast did 10 takes of Jack saying "Did you take your meds yet?" Most of them are less than a second long and consisting of Jack cracking up. *The skit began as a comedy, though it quickly became more dramatic (Much like Divot). This can be seen in the first scene where Sutton looks at his water glass and says "Cluck cluck."